Percy Jackson and the Pit of Tartarus
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: Sequel to Percy Jackson and the Childhood Familiarity... Perseus and Artemis are both trapped in Tartarus after defeating Kronos. Will surviving within Tartarus or will they end up as monster food? Will the struggle bring up some hidden feelings? Pertemis
1. Prologue

_**Artemis: Quest to Pit**_

There was a pin drop silence after the declaration. I looked at the others. Considering how I had come with Perseus and how he was in Tartarus with no evidence pointing to Kronos, it was very easy that I could be blamed for sending him there.

"What?" Poseidon asked, his voice scary calm. His eyes had turned from bright green to dark green, hinting that a tornado or hurricane was hitting somewhere.

"He's in Tartarus," I replied, trying to be as confident as I could be.

Poseidon gripped his trident hard but didn't make any moves or say any statements.

"Artemis how do you know of this?" Zeus asked, his voice hiding the cheeriness and joy of Perseus gone.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the hearth burst into flames and out of it stepped out a little girl with red hair. Her form shimmered into that of a 20-year-old lady as she said, "How about I show you?"

Without waiting for a reply, fire from the hearth blazed higher as it formed images of what had happened after Perseus and I had reached.

***Time Skip***

I tore my eyes off the fire and stared at my feet. Perseus had indeed fallen into Tartarus but he had still managed to take down Kronos.

The fire dissolved into the hearth, leaving the goddess standing in the middle. Zeus shook his head off of what he had seen and asked, "How do you know of what happened during that?"

Hestia simply smiled and said, "The fire still glows even when the time is stopped."

Zeus looked confused so Athena piped in, "She means that when they were fighting, the hearth was still blazing so she could see what was happening."

Poseidon stood up, and pointed his trident at Hestia, "So why did you not save Perseus?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. I could only see what was happening, but I couldn't move. Also, the prophecy would have not come to pass if I saved him and you know that if you mess with the prophecy then it messes back with you."

Poseidon sat down with a huff, but his eyes still glowed dark green. Zeus coughed getting attention from everyone.

Zeus or my father opened his mouth, "For now, we should enjoy the victory by a party. After the party shall we decide how we can save the sea spawn from Tartarus."

He flashed out followed by Hera. The other Olympians got up and flashed away as well. I walked to the pit and looked around.

Materialising a paper, I wrote down, '_Olympians, if you find this, then I have jumped in Tartarus to rescue my best friend. Do not send anyone else to rescue us as we will find ourselves a way out.'_

I sent it to my temple where my hunters were resting and jumped straight into the pit.

**A/N: Sorry but this was just an introduction chapter to the second part. There will be more chapters where I will get Pertemis. From here on, the Pertemis part will be much more.**


	2. Percy: Welcome to your doom

_**Percy: Welcome to your doom**_

I cursed under my breath as I jumped over a spear. Let me recap what had happened. I had just fallen into Tartarus and the next thing I know; I had a spear pointed at me. Of course, I battled it till I realised something very important. I didn't have my sword with me. Yup, I had left my sword up and unfortunately, it wasn't like Anaklusmos to return to me.

So, I had to battle with my hands which was relatively hard considering the person I was fighting was quite impressive with the spear.

I ducked and swiped at my opponent's feet making her stumble and let out a feminine yelp. She regained her balance as I tried to punch her. Keyword: Tried. She rolled to the side and jabbed with her spear. I had already interpreted it as I dodged it and held her spear in my hand. Elbowing her in the face, I snatched the spear and held it as against her.

Surprisingly, the spear dissolved in shadows and materialised in her hands as she charged at me. I was so surprised that I didn't notice her moving till it was too late and she slashed right into my stomach. I flew back a few feet as ichor spluttered through my wound.

I shook my head of the shakiness and said, "That's it." Standing up, I pointed my palm at her as she sprinted to me. Glaring at her, I focused on the water and shot a stream of water at her. It hit her right in the face, taking off her hood as she flew back and fell to the ground unconscious.

I ran to her and kneeled down to take a look at her. Drying her, he took a look at how she looked. Her skin was pale white with dark freckles on her cheeks. Her hair was dark, darker than mine which even I thought was impossible, with slight highlights of white, like the night sky.

_The Night. _That reminded me of something my mother used to tell me. Before I could help it, I was lost into the memory.

_***Flashback***_

_I jumped on my bed as my mother smiled at me, kindly. She said, "Percy, don't destroy the bed."_

_I gave her a toothy grin and replied, "Mom you said you would tell me a story."_

_She continued smiling as she picked me up and put me on her lap. "Fine but don't complain about it at night."_

_I nodded eagerly making her laugh as she began, "Eons ago, there was a huge explosion-"_

"_What's an explosion?"_

"_Its when things go kaboom. Back to the story. There was an explosion and out of it came out a man. This man was Chaos. He was the first being in the whole universe and most powerful. He was so powerful that with just a thought, he made himself a palace."_

"_Ooooh oooh a palace. Like dad's." _

_Mom giggled and said, "Yes honey, like dad's. Now Chaos spent his time in the palace but eventually got bored-"_

"_So, he called his friends to play, right mommy?"_

_Mom shook her head and said, "No Percy, there was no one and he grew bored of his palace. So, he thought of some one to keep him company and three figures came to existence. Their names were Ouranos, Gaea and Tartarus. But when they came, they set off to explore the world without talking to their father. Chaos was disappointed so he made more. With that came Pontus, Erebus and Akhlys. Soon even they left making Chaos sad and lonely. So, he talked with his son, Tartarus, another person who had been discarded, and the two had a kid. The baby was another Primordial and she was known as the Night."_

_I laughed, "Night? That's a funny name mom. Like Tartarus and Pontus, I understand but Night? Come on mom. They could have thought another name for her."_

_Mom stiffened slightly and looked around the room as she replied, "Honey, her name wasn't Night. She was just known as the Night because she was as dark as Tartarus, as lonely as Chaos and the only person able to have children by a mere thought."_

"_So, mom, what was her real name?"_

"_Nyx."_

_***Flashback ends***_

I came back to the present as the figure beneath me shook slightly. Immediately, I helped her in a sitting position, my hand on her back helping her up. She opened her eyes and I noticed the dark onyx eyes with white irises as we stared at each other's eyes.

Shaking my head, I stood up and supported her up. She instantly jerked herself away from me and the spear materialised in her hand. I raised my hands up showing that I was unarmed.

She growled as she stared at my hands warily, "Who are you? I sense the sea from you, but you cannot be Pontus. He has gone. So, who are you?"

I answered back, "I am Perseus. You sense sea from me because I am a son of Poseidon."

She lowered her spear somewhat but in such a manner that if I decided to attack, she could easily impale me.

"Poseidon? Oh, you mean the gods who overthrew my nephews?"

I chuckled nervously, "Twice." She rose her eyebrows but didn't comment about it. She walked around me as if inspecting a specimen.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked as she came face-to-face with me.

I rubbed the back of my head uncertainly, "Nyx?" She growled and I corrected myself, "The Night?" She nodded with a relieved grin before becoming tense.

"They are coming. Hurry. If you want to live, you must hide right now. Follow me." Nyx jumped into a shadow as I stared at it. _What if this is a trap? You can't trust anyone here. But something tells me she was telling the truth._

I heard footsteps from a distance and with a limited option, jumped into the shadow. The moment I came out, I regretted it because when I looked up, I noticed the biggest hellhound, bigger than Cerberus.

**A/N: This sequel won't be as long as the Percy Jackson and Childhood Familiarity but long enough. Review on whether you want the ending of this story as sad or happy because at this stage, the story can go either way.**


	3. Percy: Ally

_**Percy: Ally**_

I ducked under the paw attack as I sprinted away from the hue hellhound that was chasing me. Nyx stuck to the side, merely looking at us. Producing a water spear from my sweat (gross, I know but you try getting a weapon with nothing), I stopped and turned around, only to fly back as pain erupted from my chest and back.

I groaned as I stood up slowly, holding my ichor covered chest as I tried to stop my bleeding. I looked up only to crash back into the wall as the hellhound head butted me on my stomach. Before I could land on the ground, the hellhound turned around and kicked me on the face making the wall behind me crack as my head almost broke from the pain.

Vision turning around, I fell to the ground, ichor leaking from all my wounds both from Tartarus and my fight with Kronos.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that the hellhound was rushing at me, full speed as it was ready to crash into me. Before it could manage to touch me, I focused on its sweat (Yeah, I know its gross as well, but I was desperate to beat him) and transformed the beads into sharp crystals.

The hell hound skidded to a stop and began clawing its body to get rid of the sharp objects, only to send them further inside till they were deep inside that it began roaring in pain. Nyx finally moved and waved her hand, the hellhound disappearing in a shadow, as she walked towards me.

I turned and laid on the ground, breathing heavily as ichor flowed freely through my cuts. Nyx kneeled next to me, her hood covering her face, as she placed her hand on my chest. I shivered under her touch, but she paid it no heed, focusing only on my chest.

Shadows enveloped her hand and travelled down my chest, covering it and I groaned in relief as my body patched itself up with the help of the shadows.

I plopped myself on my elbows and struggled to get up. Nyx, with her hood on, said, "That was an impressive fight, young Perseus."

I bowed in modesty and replied, "That was humiliating Lady Night. I could have lasted much longer had I been carrying my weapons." Nyx shook her head slightly and extended her arm forward, shadows moving around the room before a dark sword flew out of the shadows.

She handed me the weapon and said, "Here. This sword is made from Stygian Iron and only you can use it. Even Hades cannot use it. This sword is enchanted to return to you if you manage to lose it and it will repair itself should it break, which shouldn't be possible but still."

I bowed respectfully and said, "Thank you Lady Night." She waved her hand and said, "I need your help though."

My eyebrows lifted as I sheathed my sword and crossed my arms around my chest. She looked hesitant to reply, inwardly debating whether to tell me or not.

She finally sighed and said, "When Percy, the demigod son of Poseidon, your half-brother, destroyed Kronos' mortal body and you destroyed his titan body, all of his energy source was shifted which according to the Ancient Laws was supposed to go to his ancestor Ouranos or Chaos. But after Kronos was defeated by Zeus, trapped in the golden sarcophagus and chucked in here, he was adopted by Tartarus. So, when he was destroyed, all of his energy was transferred to Tartarus and he was able to produce himself a mortal body. But he wasn't strong enough, so he summoned every creature from within his realm, that is here."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I am a Primordial, so I didn't feel the effects, but the monsters did. Especially the stronger ones like my children. They all went to him in a trance. I didn't know anything about what had happened till I felt a huge depletion in my power. He had absorbed each of their essences. He had forced each of them to fade to get their power and after that, he has been trying to come after me because I am the only Primordial left who is still alive or awake. My children are gone because of him."

She broke down in tears and for a second, I could imagine how hurtful it must be, losing all of your children because someone wanted power. I got on my knees opposite her and hugged her crying body. She needed support and I was the only one who could help her.

She stiffened before relaxing. She cried on my shoulders as she hugged me. I rubbed her back soothingly and whispered, "Its okay Nyx. I'll help you avenge them." I didn't notice that I had called her Nyx till it was too late but she didn't seem to realise as she simply nodded.

She pulled back and wiped off her tears. Blushing slightly, she stood up, followed by Percy as he asked, "Where are we?"

"The Mansion of Night," she replied. Percy stared at her in shock before he began looking around excitedly. It wasn't every day that anyone got to see the Mansion of Night. To his surprise, he saw nothing but Nyx and her children's portraits with some decorations like vases and flower pots containing black and dark roses. In all reality, it looked so much like a normal house that I had to blink several times to convince myself that it was still a Mansion of Night.

"Like it?" Percy jumped as Nyx whispered in his ears.

Percy nodded and replied, "Yeah. To be honest, I expected this Mansion to look… I don't know… dangerous? Evil? I don't know." He rubbed the back of his head, a habit of nervousness.

Nyx seemed miserable as she looked down to the ground, "That's what everyone thinks. I know I am wicked, but I have a heart. I know of what love is. I loved Erebus. I loved my children. I loved my father Chaos. I loved my siblings."

Percy felt bad for saying that and said, "I am sorry for saying that. I apologise."

Nyx nodded as a smirk played on her lips. Instantly, she stiffened and said, "Hurry. They have sensed your presence here. We need to move. I feel someone else entering Tartarus."

I asked her, "Do you know the monster's estimated landing place. We have to kill it before Tartarus absorbs its essence and becomes stronger."

She nodded in approval and pulled me into a shadow as we appeared in the same spot I appeared at and saw something falling right towards me. My eyes widened as I watched the monster head right towards me.

**A/N: Wrap! Damn this chapter took so long to write. Sorry for that. Anyways, review, REVIEW and REVIEW! Also don't forget to follow and favourite this fanfic. If you haven't read the Percy Jackson and the Childhood Familiarity, it is highly suggested that you go read that before reading this fanfiction.**


	4. Percy: Night vs Moon

_**Percy: Night vs Moon**_

My eyes widened as I stared at the figure heading towards me. As the monster flew right towards me, one thing became clear. The monster wasn't a monster at all.

So, I did what anyone would do. I caught the figure which resulted in me sliding back but I kept my balance. The figure stirred and pulled back and I gasped as I stared at the silver irises, I knew all too well.

"Artemis?" I asked.

A tear escaped from her eyes as she hugged me tightly, a gesture I returned with the same if not more, eager. I was glad that she was there with me to help me through Tartarus, but I was worried about her and her safety.

Pulling back, I smiled and said, "I am so happy to see you here but why are you here?"

She replied, "Because I wasn't going to let a dumbass like you to travel through Tartarus."

I pouted and Nyx chose this time to pipe in, "Hello Artemis." Artemis jumped making me laugh as I could now make fun of her if she ever decided to make fun of me.

She drew her bow and notched an arrow at Nyx's direction, who took out her spear. I decided to stay back because a point of advice, never and I mean, never jump between two girls who are fighting.

Artemis shot the arrow at Nyx and immediately notched another arrow. Nyx dodged the arrow and charged forward, sliding left and right to avoid the barrage of arrows, courtesy of a certain moon goddess.

Nyx attempted to stab Artemis with the spear but Artemis jumped back and shot two arrows that got sliced with the spear as she twirled it around before releasing it towards Artemis. I could see that even if she managed to dodge it, Nyx's spear would turn around and return and impale her from the back so I slowed time and jumped between Artemis and the spear and caught it and moved back to my original position.

Time resumed and Artemis tried to dodge but both of them seemed shocked to find the spear gone.

I grinned and said, "Looking for this ladies?" The two turned to him and saw him holding the spear in his hand. Artemis gave him a nod and shot two arrows at Nyx. I did the same thing as before and caught the two arrows and held them in the other hand.

The two glared at me before an understanding passed through the two and they charged at me, the spear disappearing from my hands and appeared in Nyx's hand. Artemis sprinted forward Nyx and stopped abruptly and turned around, giving Nyx leverage as Nyx spun in the air and threw the spear.

I dodged it but before I could act, the two immortals stood over me, Nyx carrying her spear and Artemis having three arrows notched in her bow.

I nervously asked, "Hehe sorry?" Artemis face palmed and got off me, her eyes darting and looking over me. I groaned and propped myself on my elbows before Artemis grabbed my collar and pulled me close to her till we were mere centimetres away and she said, "Don't ever do anything like that again."

I had a feeling she meant more than just jump in the fray but I kept it in and nodded fast eliciting a smirk from her and Nyx. Nyx cheeped, "Well, I should go before Tartarus finds me and tries to get me as well." Artemis looked confused and we filled her on what. In the middle of the conversation, Nyx left in a shadow, hopefully to some safe location.

After the story was over, I helped her up and we trekked up towards a random direction, each of us trying to find a way out of this literal hellhole.

Killing any monster that came at us, we were a complete force of destruction, eliminating all the bases set in Tartarus. We steered clear of any reforming titans and kept moving forward, figuring that the more monsters they came near, the more chances of reaching the middle where they should be some way to escape back to the upper world.

Artemis grasped my hand and pulled me behind a rock, making me gasp slightly at such close proximity. Their noses were touching as she stared at my eyes and I stared right back at her eyes.

There was small shuffle beside me making me break the eye contact and I peered over the edge and saw a hellhound, the same size as Nyx's and same colour as well.

The hellhound looked left and right, his movements signalling that he was looking for someone. His face turned towards me and I hid back, my heart still pounding.

After a few moments, I peeked over again and noticed that the hellhound had left. I gave Artemis a signal and we both got up and took a step forward, only for me to crash down with the said hellhound on top of me, his eyes staring at my back, or more specifically, my spear.

Artemis drew her bow and shot an arrow at the hellhound but he simply gulped it down like it was nothing. Artemis continued shooting while the hellhound deflected her till he had enough and swatted her, making her fly to the side.

Luckily, during the fight, the hellhound had gotten off me and I took out my spear and held it in a defensive stance, waiting for him to attack. The hellhound turned to me and did the strangest thing.

He bowed before me.

**A/N: I am going to be honest right now. I got lazy. I have been more focused on writing Changes of Past that I didn't update this story. Don't worry, I'll try and update this as soon I can. I am NOT giving up on this story.**


	5. Percy: See you never Hell

**Percy: See you never Hell**

I stared at the beast in shock before straightening myself and asked, "What are you doing here?"

The beast looked uncertain before responding, "My master Nyx has been captured by Tartarus."

I stepped back in surprise. Artemis must have noticed that I wasn't going to ask more as she asked, "Do you know where Tartarus and Nyx are?" The beast looked to his right and sprinted towards the direction.

Artemis grabbed my arm and pulled me as we both tried to follow the beast. I focused on the stream of river running parallel to us and forced it form a wave and picked Artemis and jumped on the wave. My godly ichor saving me from the effects of the river. The beast increased its speed once it noticed my wave and I followed it to a cave.

Letting Artemis down, I sent the wave back to its origin. I stepped inside, taking my spear out as I walked forwards slowly, careful not to make any noise. I came around a corner and peered over the edge.

There stood Tartarus and Nyx, Nyx in a blood red cage as Tartarus taunted her for being weak. I nodded at Artemis as she notched an arrow in her bow and I readied my spear.

At an unseen signal, I stepped out as Artemis shot an arrow at Tartarus' back. Tartarus turned around but I stabbed my spear through his stomach. He stepped back as he looked at my spear in shock before he laughed out loud and waved his hand, making my spear dissolve in air.

I stared at it in shock and didn't notice Tartarus coming up till it was too late and he kicked me in my mouth making me fly back and crash into the wall, making a crack appear on it. Artemis started shooting vigorously as she stood in front of me protectively.

Tartarus kept walking, ignoring the arrows as he punched Artemis in the stomach and head, knocking her out. I screamed in anger and sprinted towards him. He smirked and side stepped, grabbing the back of my neck and picked me up with sheer strength.

"You thought you could fight me godling? You have no strength against a Primordial. Especially me."

Tartarus threw me into the ceiling and I came crashing down. He twirled around and kicked me away before I landed on the ground, making me fly back and crash into the wall, the force breaking it.

I groaned as I struggled to stay conscious, ichor flooding from my mouth. Tartarus picked me by the throat and materialised a bloodred sword. He cackled loudly and tried to stab me.

Shadows wrapped around his hand, pulling him back making him lose his grip on the sword and me as we both fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Nyx controlling a shadow as Artemis held the door of the cage open.

Tartarus broke free of the shadow and let loose a red energy at Nyx who swiftly dodged it, causing the energy to crash into Artemis, who stumbled back as she crumbled to ground, unable to bear the Primordial energy.

I growled in anger and struggled to my feet only for Tartarus to turn to me and smirk. I was confused till shadows wrapped around my legs and hands. I turned to Nyx, betrayal evident in my eyes. Nyx laughed loudly and threw me in the cage.

Unconsciousness overtook me and I fell into a blank state.

***Time Skip***

I opened my eyes to stare into glaring silver orbs. I gave her a grin as she hugged me tightly. I gritted my teeth but hugged her back. She pulled back and said, "If you do that again, I will kill you and make sure that it is slow and painful."

I rolled my eyes at her threat and hugged her again. She struggled to get out of the hug but eventually melted into it, sobs erupting from her eyes. I soothed her and said, "I wont Arty."

She nodded in my chest. I helped her up, my muscles groaning in pain and exhaustion. Artemis took a step back, a golden blush covering her face.

"I don't suppose you could help get us out, could you?" Artemis asked. I gave her my trademark grin, taking extra pleasure in her blush deepening as I focused on a nearby source of river. I felt a river tug on my stomach and I pulled a little bit of it towards us.

"Artemis, look around and make sure there is no one around who can see us." Artemis nodded and walked to the edge of the cage, looking around as I closed my eyes and brought the water towards us.

Opening my eyes, I focused on the water to spread around the lock on our cage and form ice, till I realised a problem.

I turned to Artemis and said, "I don't have a weapon to break the ice."

"Oh right. They took my bow and hunting knives as well so I couldn't escape."

I looked downcast before an idea popped in my mouth. I turned to the outside and whistled as loud as I could. Soon a shadow moved and out of it jumped the beast. It looked around before its eyes landed on mine and it growled. I stepped back as it charged at the cage door.

The lock broke apart from the impact and the door opened. I grabbed Artemis' hand and jumped on the beast's head and crawled to its back. Artemis sat in front of me, her hands tightly gripping the beast's fur as I wrapped my arms around her. _Gods, I am so glad she can't see my blush._

The beast sprinted into a shadow before I could give it a destination and cold fear spread through my body. What if the beast took me to Nyx? Or Tartarus?

Soon, the beast jumped out of a shadow and I saw the familiar red sand on the ground. For the first time, I was glad to see the Tartarus ground.

Artemis turned to me and smiled, an action I replied back. The beast looked around before a deep voice spoke in my ears, "Master."

I jumped in panic and almost fell off the beast. Artemis turned to me in shock and asked, "You alright Percy?"

I nodded and replied back to the voice, in my mind, "M-Master?"

The beast whined slightly and the voice in my head said, "Yes master. I am the 'beast' but I like being call Lepardos."

I stopped, my mind still catching up to the fact that I was talking to a beast. Shaking off the stun, I asked, "Lep, do you think you could take us to the mortal realm?"

The beast tilted its head as it looked in the sky before a shadow covered us and for the second time, I felt travelling through the shadows. Being a son of Poseidon and being in my uncle's relative territory, I instantly began feeling nauseous and from Artemis' shaking, I could tell she was feeling the same thing.

Shortly, the beast paused and I instantly jumped off, puking all over the ground. The beast chuckled in my mind and I gave it a swift glare before puking again. I looked at Artemis and I saw her faring much better than me.

I turned to my left and saw a familiar place, my uncle's palace. As much as I wanted to go and ask him for help, I realised that him helping us for the war, he would not really appreciate being bothered again.

A flash of light next to me alerted me and I turned to see Artemis missing. Panic and fear shot through my heart as I hastily looked around. Lep stared at me as I moved here and there before it said, "Your lady has gone back to her family on Olympus."

"How?" I asked, not fazed by him calling Artemis my lady.

The beast shrugged his shoulders as he responded back, "She flashed out."

I almost face palmed before I flashed out to my home, my palace.

**A/N: There is going to be an epilogue after this. I honestly thought that I would have a longer story than this but maybe not. So, I am just going to combine this story back to the original one as it isn't too long. Anyways, cya for the next update which should be soon. Btw, yes I know its lame but I really ran out of ideas but I have an idea for a next story.**


	6. Hiatus

I am rewriting this part 2. I messed it up entirely and am going to rewrite it when I am back and this story is officially on hiatus like the others. If you are one of the earlier readers, you know this is not one of my good works. Once I am back into the game persay, I will finish the other books and then return to this.


End file.
